Imperial National Party (Dundorf)
| Seats2 Title = Governorships in the Dundorfian Electorates | Seats2 = | Website = knp.dun.org | politics = Politics of Dundorf | political parties = Political parties of Dunorf | elections = Elections in Dundorf | }} The Imperial National Party (Dundorfian: Kaiserliche Nationale Partei) is a major right-wing Dundorfian political party that was formed in September of 3486 with the aim of establishing a Meritocratic-Republic. Inspired by other parties within Dundorf's history, the party also embraced the ideals of militarism and Dundorfian nationalism. In 3488, the party adopted the Purple-Black flag as its official flag. In 3490, after the 3489 elections, the flag was changed to Purple-White-Black. With the deaths of the DNVP and MFD, the two largest right-wing parties in Dundorf, the KNP has become both the second-largest party in the country as well as the only non-leftist party in Dundorf Party Constitution The Kaiserliche Nationale Partei has as its aim to acheive the following: 1''' - The rigorous expansion of the nation's educational system, to ensure that every one of our citizens is capable of making informed decisions. '''2 - Restricting the voting franchise based on intellectual capacity or service to the nation; thus, only the truly well-informed (optimally, everyone in accordance with Point 1) or those who have served in the military as either a soldier or in a support duty shall be granted the right to vote. 3''' - The end of nepotism, socialism and unequal chances. The promotion of Equality of Opportunity as opposed to Equality of Outcome. '''4 - Abolishment of all aid given to refugees and immigrants at the expense of our nations citizens. 5''' - The abolishment of any and all blocks towards the success of our citizenry. Our citizens should not be punished through high taxation for wanting to make themselves successful. '''6 - The abolishment of the democratic state and its replacement with a transparent meritocratic republic, a nation based on strength, duty and merit. 7 -''' The protection of individual freedoms, such as the right to free speech, the right to free thought and the right to free belief. This also includes defending institutions that are directly involved in such affairs, such as religious institutions. '-Government: '''The party believes in a small, efficient and centralized government. The party also believes in limiting the voting populace based on intellectual capacity. The party is opposed to democracy and mob rule, and supports the ideals of the Republic, a nation based on laws. The party is heavily opposed to social justice and favors objectivism. '-Military: 'The party believes in a strong military led by a highly trained and efficient officer corps. The party believes that every able-bodied citizen should serve a term in the military. '-Foreign Affairs: 'The party is mostly isolationist and seeks to preserve the customs and traditions of Dundorf while still retaining ties to the outside world. The party supports restrictive laws on immigration and refugee status. The party also believes that we should not give aid to other nations without due compensation. '-Economy: 'The party believes that state ownership of certain key industries and moderate economic regulation are necessary to ensure prosperity, however it opposes total state or worker control of the economy and extreme or redundant regulation. '-Religion: 'The party believes in a secular state, with lip service to the main religion. However, the right of the religious institutions to exist as a key part of society, and the right of the individual to choose his belief without coercion from the State is considered sacrosanct. '-Health and Education: 'The party believes that education must be totally funded by the government. Basic health care should be covered by the government with private citizens allowed to pay more for better care if they so choose. '-Ecology :'The party believes that, while the environment must be protected, it must not be at the expense of national well-being nor prosperity. A balance should be reached between the interests of the country and environmental stability. Leadership Information Party Mottos "Jedem das Seine!", "Strength through Honor, Freedom through Duty!" Party Anthems *Radetzky March (3486 - 3492) *To the Glory of the Fatherland (3492 - 3499) (3503 - 3523) *When All Become Disloyal (3499 - 3503) (3523 - Present) Wolfsgarde Anthems *March of the Wolfs Legion (3489 - Present) Electoral Performance Factions Ever since the fall of the Dundorfish National People's Party (DNVP) and the Monarchist Faction of Dundorf (MFD), the KNP has allowed the former members of these parties to join its ranks. This naturally led to the KNP being divided along ideological lines. The various factions agree that they are all against socialism, but disagree over several details. 'National-Imperialist Faction This faction makes up the core of the KNP. Lead by Friedrich Alphonsus, this faction desires a meritocratic republican state headed by the most competent. Supportive of a limited democracy. Makes up 67% of the KNP. Also contains the majority of the Wolfsgarde. Supports State-Capitalism (Dun.: Staatskapitalismus). *Leader: Friedrich Alphonsus I *Colors: Violet, Black *Symbols: Wolf, Phoenix *Percentage of Party: 64% 'National-Popularist Faction' Made up of former members of the DNVP, this faction seeks to establish a semi-authoritarian government in Dundorf. Supportive of parliamentary democracy. Proponents of State-Capitalism. Has the second-largest membership in the party. *Leader: Konstantin Schwinghammer *Colors: Blue, Black, White *Symbols: Eagle *Percentage of Party: 14.4% 'Monarchist Faction' Former members of the MFD. Seek to restore the Dundorfian monarchy. Non-supportive of democracy. Proponents of full capitalism. Third-largest membership in the party. *Leader: Albrecht von Dundorf *Colors: Black, White, Red *Symbols: Eagle *Percentage of Party: 9% 'Duntrekker Faktion' Includes the various supporters of Duntrekker ethnicity. Staunchly conservative and religious. * Leader: Adriaan Weisserderrand * Colors: Red, Golden-Yellow * Symbols: Godenmarkeren * Percentage of Party: 8% 'Technocratic Faction' Made up of the non-militant sections of the party, this faction supports isolationism, pacifism and focus on technological innovation. No membership in the Wolfsgarde and is the smallest faction within the party. This faction, however, makes up a significant proportion of the KNP leadership. *Leader: Roger Kästner *Colors: White, Black *Percentage of Party: 4.6% Music The party relies upon the use of music as a means of quickly and efficiently spreading its messages. ---- ---- |} Category:Political parties in Dundorf Category:KNP-D